gingarpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jogador 1
center|600x600px Ben was the leader of the first platoon in Riki's pack. He is one of his most loyal, strongest and closest followers. He is the mate of Cross and the father of George, Ken and Minnie. Aparência Ben is a large, muscular Great Dane, and is mainly a light brown with black splotches around his eyes. He has a dark brown snout, and wears a red beaded collar. He has cropped ears and a collar, showing his past as a pet dog. His collar is red, but for some reason it's portrayed a greenish gray in GDW anime. Personalidade Ben is a dog with great physical and mental strength. He has unusual endurance, bravery, wisdom and sense of honor. He is extremely loyal to his leader Riki and his mission, viewing it as his reason to live. Riki trusts him greatly and cares of him, making it odd why Sniper is his right hand instead of Ben. He respects dogs with resilience and bravery. He is very impressed by Gin's skill and nature, but the younger dog is still quite young and Ben often guides him. Ben is willing to entrust Gin with the first platoon leader role after he loses his sight, knowing he would be a great leader. Ben has a very kind heart. He has mentioned himself that he dislikes killing and tends to give the criminals another chance instead. He has often helped and saved other dogs. He saved the young Kai Brothers and took care of them until they could survive on their own. He also helped Akame escape after he was caged by his owner. Ben's owner seems to trust and understand his dog very well and it seems like that he sometimes lets Ben wander by himself. Ben is at the times a bit comically under Cross's thumb and doesn't want to make her angry. Eventually, the two fall in love and have puppies together. While other dogs are unaware of her being pregnant at first, it seems that Cross told Ben about it. Ben wants to protect his family in the battle against Akakabuto no matter what. He is protective father and shows his pups affection. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ben has turned completely blind and also senile from age. Cross takes good care of him. Sometimes he starts to wander, not realizing where he is going, and doesn't recognize things like he used to. Sometimes he might turn a bit angry or stubborn due to his inability to remember and understand things clearly. In the GDW anime, his senility was turned more comical, while it has more sad and serious tone in the manga. Generally, his mind is more clear in the anime. Yet, he is oddly grumpy and aggressive in GDW anime, not matching his personality in manga. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Meeting Gin Ben was the leader of the first platoon. He possesses unusual strength and the ability to recuperate incredibly quickly. He is also the role model to Gin as it is shown through out the manga and the anime. Gin discovers the wild dogs one night and after being tested by them, Ben allows Gin to come with them, they go back to Riki who tells them about the battle with Akakabuto and tells the pack to find more dogs. Finding fighter dogs They first met the Kai Brothers: Akatora, Chutora and Kurotora. Then they met Moss, In the battle against him, Ben was crushed and almost killed by a big boulder that was pushed at them. But luckily, Ben survived. He was blinded by poison in a trap set by Akame who was led to believe that Ben's group were outsiders helping Kurojaki. However, before he lost his sight, Ben turned his platoon over to Gin, believing he would be the best suited as the leader. After returning to his old owner and getting medical treatment, Ben recovered some of his sight so he could participate in the final battle. The final battle Only short time before the battle, Cross gives birth to his puppies. He had two sons, George and Ken and one daughter, Minnie. On his way to help Riki find Akakabuto, Ben lost his sight again and was approached by Sniper. Ben realized that the only way to defeat Sniper was to sacrifice himself. He threw himself into a river, taking Sniper with him. Hyena fought Sniper so Ben could get away, so Ben managed to survive and was later found by Gin inside an old house. From there, Ben went to fight the bears to help Gin. In the final battle, Ben was the first dog to attack Akakabuto, disobeying Riki's orders to do so. He was then saved by Gin from being killed by the bear. center|300x300px